Everybody is Landen (EWTBL II) ft. African Landen, Balling Landen, Black Landen, and Dungeon Landen
Everybody is Landen is a continuation of Everybody Wants to be Landen. Lyrics Landen: This is Landen! All: Whaaaaaaat! (sick beat) Landen: L-l-l-l-living in the ghetto man Fucking girls from Japan Black Landen: (Ayeeee!!!) Landen: From the capital of Afghanistan To fucking Pakistan We jacking kids in a passenger van No mercy from Landen ever You can try, send me a couple letters Head to your home town with a nebuchadnezzar! We be runnin' up on your ass with some glocks attached to our cocks That's cool, you better think it is, or you'll get stoned with some rocks In this town we're the cops bitch, so you better run, we're gonna put in your place I gotta bat, say goodbye to your face Fuck settin' a pace I'm gonna run this race Until I get to the top, welcome to the United States Dungeon Landen in metal voice: BITCH Landen: When the Landen Gang be pullin' up you better be pullin' out Bridgeport, home of yours truly All around the world, can't escape us Chasing you around till the sun blacks out. African Landen: Come on man, don't want to be greedy do you, just give me some food I see, I see you wanna have an attitude Fine man, I'll just steal your shit Melting in Africa when you're sunlit Seems like you're unfit For the African Lifestyle My dick be an international nautical mile Balling Landen: (niiiiiiiiice duuuuude) African Landen: Getting food parcels every once in a while Barely 'nough to feed my african crocodile Think ya better than me just cuz ya an anglophile, man you better watch out in the Nile I see your fertile, juvenile No clocks in Africa man, only a single sundial Did I also forget to mention there's no water? Steal your property, I'm a squatter And while I'm at it, steal your daughter Repairing bikes just to jack 'em Fuck yo girl, no condom Landen: When the Landen Gang be pullin' up you better be pullin' out African Landen: (Kenya) Landen: Bridgeport, home of yours truly All around the world, can't escape us Chasing you around till the sun blacks out. Balling Landen: Ball ball ball, every day, every night Steal ma ball, not alright Dunking high as a meteorological satellite Better run, a White Knight Every jab I make gives you a malaria parasite Better run cause my balling skills bout to go off like dynamite Oops you set them off, say goodbye to your ballin' career And after I'm done, how bout we share a beer No, just kiddin' you're hella gay Ballin' wit you was child's play Never quitting on a rainy day Man, fuck the N.B.A. Bitches banned me because I was "too good" I'm sorry that those pussies couldn't even match my ballin' skills Thinkin' bout ballin', I get thrills Ballin' everywhere, from Beverly Hills to Jacksonville When I pull up niggas be gettin' chills And I send them running for the hills (My court!) Landen: When the Landen Gang be pullin' up you better be pullin' out Balling Landen: (The court!) Landen: Bridgeport, home of yours truly All around the world, can't escape us Chasing you around till the sun blacks out. Black Landen: Ye, I'm so black You see all this shit I got Used to sleep on a cot Now I sleep on your plot Execution by garotte In the ghetto Dump your body in the meadow Hanged from the Palmetto Oooh juveniles, I'm a pedo My city, Sacramento Fuck it, jack your car for fun Fuck yo shit with a Thompson submachine gun Never my dad's favorite son I didn't even had one Your shit's so overdone I've seen it in everyone Bout to circumcise you with a blowgun My ties with you are undone Should see me big black cock Throw ya out the airlock Harder than sedimentary rock And me hotter than igneous rock You still shaking from the shock (of my cock!) Landen: When the Landen Gang be pullin' up you better be pullin' out Black Landen: (The ghetto!) Landen: Bridgeport, home of yours truly All around the world, can't escape us Chasing you around till the sun blacks out. (All of a sudden the beat turns to metal) Dungeon Landen: Landen for life! I stalk the caves around the world Get near me and you'll regret it Melt your fucking liver with a blowtorch! Now you are burning on the coals! (Fuck!) Dispose of your body You survived? Don't worry they'll get you Skin you alive Use the bones as my construction material I masturbate to decomposition! (Goes back to original beat) Landen: When the Landen Gang be pullin' up you better be pullin' out Dungeon Landen: (The Cave) Landen: Bridgeport, home of yours truly All around the world, can't escape us Chasing you around till the sun blacks out. Landen: We are Landens All: UNITED Landen: Sk8r Landen, bitch Sk8r Landen:(Duuuuude) Landen: Surfer Landen Surfer Landen:(That tide is wicked) Landen: Burgular Landen, fool Scene Landen to Bean Landen You got Buff Landen and British Landen Deaf, Mute, and Blind Landen Rainbow Landen Ass Landen, Blue and Red Landen Giraffe Landen, Boom Landen All Landen's are equal! Now let's stand All: When the Landen Gang be pullin' up you better be pullin' out Bridgeport, home of yours truly All around the world, can't escape us Chasing you around till the sun blacks out. When the Landen Gang be pullin' up you better be pullin' out Bridgeport, home of yours truly All around the world, can't escape us Chasing you around till the sun blacks out. Landen: C-c-c-c-chasing you around till the sun blacks out. Category:Songs